When Present and Past Collide
by It's a dream
Summary: Shana and her team got thrown a half year into the past and Shana gets very emotional when she meets the old Yuji once again. How will things work out, and what if Bal Masqué and their leader are trying to interfere? /ON HOLD


**When present and past collide  
><strong>This story takes place in season 3, I kind of spoiled myself but I'm not hundred percent sure about the facts. So please spare me on that part. I am following the novel at this so the last few episodes of Shakugan no Shana Second never happened in this story. Also, this means the story contains spoilers! So read at own risk.

**! ***Present characters**  
>! *Past characters<strong>

**Summary**  
>Shana and her team got thrown a half year into the past and Shana gets very emotional when she meets the old Yuji once again. How will things work out, and what if Bal Masqué and their leader are trying to interfere? <strong><br>**  
><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> **The Past**

"S..na.. ch..n.."

"Ngh.."

"Shana-chan!"

"…Kazumi?"

"Shana-chan! Are you okay?" Yoshida Kazumi asked her as she showed signs of being relieved.

"Y-yeah.." Shana nodded. She then stood up and looked around of her. They seemed to be near the bridge. As she looked ahead of her, she could see the river where she and Yuji used to train together.  
>Shana turned the rest of her team; Wilhelmina, Margery Daw, Yoshida Kazumi and Keisaku Satou.<br>Then her atentions went to to her pendant around her neck. "Alastor, how did we get here? I remember being in a battle with…" She didn't finished the sentence. It's not like she couldn't, or that she felt she was being disturbed but it was something much deeper.

"It's okay, it seems we managed to escape somehow. Though I'm not sure what happened myself." Alastor replied, understanding what she felt and how he had to react to her.

"We should investigate this, de arimasu." Wilhelmina said at a distance from Shana and Kazumi.

"Right," Shana said as she, still in her human form looked at the direction of the bridge. She remembered that day Yuji finally came back to her, it was a shock to her to find that the boy's existence she loved changed into a crimson denizen. She didn't wanted to remember that faithfull day, but it's the day she remembers the best of all. "Yuji.." Shana whispered to herself. Only Alastor could hear it though, but even he decided not to interfere with her feelings.

"How in the world did we get here, really. I'm sure we we're in a fight just a few minutes ago." Satou mumbled as he turned to Shana and the rest.

Shana shook her head. "I don't know, but we'll find out anyway. Let's go." She stated and walked off.

Kazumi watched the leaves falling down as she followed Shana. _It feels like it's almost Christmas, but that's not possible right?_ _It should be in a half year.._

_**Somewhere else…**_

"Oi! **Shana** can't you slow down a bit?" **Yuji** huffed as he ran after **Shana**. (N/A: If you still don't understand, this Shana is the Shana of the past, same goes for Yuji.)

**Shana** grinned and turned herself to the boy. "You're just too slow, let's go **Yuji**."

"And you're just too happy. How come?" He asked while still running tiredly after **Shana** who seemed to have an no-ending condition.

**Shana** stopped midway and began to blush. "Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! T-That's none of your business!"

"Um, okay.." **Yuji** frowned.

_I'm going to tell him, that I love him.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 hours later..<br>**_  
>"I don't get this." Margery said as she slowly came to her senses as she looked at a poster.<p>

The others turned to her. "What's wrong?" Satou asked her in curiosity.

"This," She pointed at what was written at the left side of the poster. "It's a Christmas Eve poster and it say's_ 24-12-11_, which is in other words December 24th, Christmas Eve. But what's been bothering me is that it's 2012 already, or maybe they're just too dumb." She said as she scratched her head.

Kazumi blinked and took a few steps towards where Margery stood. "Ah! But look at the weather.. It's definitely not June.. It looks like.." Kazumi was about to finish her sentence as she noticed a girl running to them. She seemed to have noticed them too.

"She looks kinda familiar.." Satou mumbled as the girl came closer.

Shana's eyes widened as the shadow of the girl was revealed, so did the rest. "What?" Shana gasped as she saw none other than herself. The other **Shana** seemed to be shocked and surprised as well.

"W-Who are you!" **Shana **cried at them, this could be some trap of Bal Masqué after all.

"Who are you? Wait a minute, who are you!" Shana cried back at her look-alike.

Margery pressed a hand on Shana's shoulder, letting her know to calm down a bit. "I think I know what's going on, remember the poster? I guess we somehow bumped into the past."

"Hahahaha! If that's right we might even get to see another sexy beloved Margery! Which means we also get to see two extra-" Marchosias laughed excitedly but got knocked off by Margery who slapped him. "Shut up you.."

**Shana** looked up as she heard what this Margery Daw said. "You're from the future?" **Shana** asked.

Shana scratched her head, uncertain of what to say. "I guess we are.." she finished.

The past **Shana** wasn't convinced and in return pointed her fingertip towards Shana. "If that's true, than show me Alastor." She said looking at her future self with a serious face.

Shana blinked a few times and decided to take out Alastor. "Is this what you want to see?" she asked her. "I'm surprised myself to see our past selves." Alastor said surprised as he now could take a good look of this **Shana** too.

"So, this means you are right!" **Shana** said and her serious face faded away. "How did you get here in the first place?" She said as she took a few steps towards her future self.

This time Wilhelmina spoke. "We are not sure yet, but we think it might've been because of our last battle with the Seirei no Heibi, de arimasu."

Shana turned shocked to Wilhelmina as she spoke that name out. "Wilhelmina! You're not supposed to say.. that.." Shana's shocked expression turned slowly into a sad one.

The other **Shana** on the other hand was a little shocked as she fully translated that name. "God.. of creation?"

**Alastor** as expected didn't believed this. "What are you saying? Seirei no Heibi? That's impossible!"

"I think it was wrong of me to say that, de arimasu." Wilhelmina said as she now knew it could bring the past characters into confusion and thus distort the balance of the world.

"First think then speak.." Tiamat said.

"Please understand, but we cannot give more details about this. You will find out about it when the time comes, de arimasu." Wilhelmina convinced them to stop asking about the Seirei no Heibi though it still got them shocked to that when they heard that name, especially **Alastor**.

Kazumi walked to** Shana** "is it true that it's almost Christmas Eve?"

**Shana** turned to her and was amazed that she seemed to be a bit older than the Kazumi from her time. Shana then smiled. "That's right! Yoshida Kazumi," **Shana** started which surprised Kazumi a little. "I think you know who Yuji chose already, but I won't lose tomorrow!" She stated smiling.

"Eh?" Kazumi, her surprised expression slowly faded and got replaced by a glumly one as she mentioned Yuji but still tried to hide it. "Ah, who knows." She smiled back at her.

**Shana** nodded and looked at these persons who said they came from the future. "From which time are you guys, anyway?"

"June 2012, I just don't recall the exact date." Satou said.

**Shana** was satisfied with the answer. _so just an half year from now huh?  
><em>Then something else popped into her head. There was someone missing, and she knew this person well.

"Hey, where's Yuji?"

**I know Shakugan no Shana fanfics doesn't get that many reviews, but atleast I'd like to have one if its possible? :) **  
><strong>I always feel like wanting to stop when I dont get that many, but I just love Shakugan no Shana too much~<strong>


End file.
